The Story of Lemon
by GrimLord Exteneded
Summary: WARNING: Porn with story line. Based off the Fanfiction, The Story of Night, by Grimlord15. Straight, lesbian, gay, maybe some shemale. Chapters are labeled by the characters having the most amount of sex, but there will be other events happening in relation ship to the story line.
1. Introduction

"So you want to come into Beacon this late in the year?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, I think my uncle's 'donation' is enough to justify this." Glynda gave him an annoyed look. Nox sat in a chair across from Glynda. He wore a black sleeveless cloak with a hood. The hood was down so Glynda could see his face and extremely long black hair. The room was dark, partly because it was night outside.

"This is a prestigious academy, with many people who would do all sorts of thing to get in. Including," Glynda leaned forward, "Show up on time." Glynda leaned back against the seat, and pulled out her tablet. "You must pass a challenging test that is difficult for most people, are you willing to do so." Nox nodded.

"I am willing to do most anything to get into Beacon."

"Is that so?" Glynda eyed him curiously. "And why is that?" Nox looked down.

"I certain group of people are doing awful things, they did it to me and my family. I need the education Beacon can offer me to fight them." Glynda sized him up.

"Well I'm sorry. I can't make exceptions for you. Come back next year, and you can start then. You can't simply buy a place in Beacon." Nox stood up and placed his hands on the table.

"I can't accept that answer! I need to get in, just tell me what I need to do." Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Come here, and take off your cloak." Reluctantly Nox shed his cloak and went to stand next to Glynda. As he stood Glynda looked up at him. Slowly she reached a hand up as she said,

"All you need to do is stand there." Glynda unbuttoned his pants. Nox's eyes widened as she pulled down his pants and underwear. She smirked as she ran a finger down his soft penis. Glynda let it grow harder as she grabbed her shirt and pulled down. Her breast bounced back into place as she pulled the shirt downward. Nox watched them closely.

Now that he was hard, Glynda grabbed his penis and began to stroke it. Wrapping her hand all the way around it as she stroked it back and forth all the way to the head. She leaned forward and gave the tip a little kiss. When Nox let out a little moan Glynda lifted the dick up. She stuck out her tongue, and lick the underside. She ran it up all the way. Then she began to suck on it. She wrapped her lips around it sank down on the shaft. Nox felt the warmth around it and moaned again.

Suddenly, Glynda stopped. With one fluid motion she threw off her shirt, causing her boobs to bounce again. She pressed Nox's wet penis in between her breast. She moved out and down, letting her boobs do the work. She locked eyes with Nox as she moved. Finally, she stood up with Nox. She took off all remaining clothes and lay back on the table. Nox move forward and stuck it in her. She gasped as he slid into her vagina. As Nox began to slowly move back and forth, he watched her boobs bounce as he did. Glynda moaned as he treated her. Nox leaned forward, and kissed her right nipple. He played with her left breast as he sucked on her right. He continued to move inside her until he couldn't hold out any longer. He pulled out and came all over glynda. He covered her stomach and breasts. She sat up with a smug look on her face.

"I think that will do for tuition."

"So what class are you going to next?" Yang asked Weiss. They were walking down the hallway during a passing period.

"I have a free period for today." Yang smirked and giggled.

"I wonder what you're going to do with your time." Weiss shot her a look.

"I have many things I need to do. Plenty of homework as well." Weiss stopped and considered for a moment. "... And then maybe I could, you know." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah I know." Yang walked into her classroom and as she disappeared inside she said, "Have fun with yourself!" Weiss shot her an angry look before she stormed off to the team RWBY dorm room.

She closed the door behind her in relief. After a moment enjoying the break she went the dresser drawers in the middle of the room. In the bottom drawn she pulled out a dark green dildo.

Weiss threw herself onto the bed, pulling off her panties. She pulled off most of her clothing and began to rub herself. She ran a hand up her chest and began to play with her left nipple. After a moment she began to become wet. She moaned as she felt the pleasure. She grabbed the penis shaped object and stuck it in. She gasped as she inserted the dildo in. She began to play with her nipple at a faster pace as she moved the dildo. Her back arched away from the bed as she moved faster. It felt so amazing, the way it moved inside her. Incredibly smooth. She moaned loudly as she couldn't contain herself. It was finally too much, she came hard, spilling juices onto the bed.

She breathed hard as she relaxed, down into the bed. Slowly she pulled the penis out and set it next to her. She would have stayed there until she caught her breath if it wasn't for an announcement on the intercom system.

" _Would all second year students report to the amphitheater."_ Weiss sighed. It was team RWBY's second year here. She wiped off the toy and replaced it in its hidden spot in the dresser drawers. She got dressed and made sure she covered her tracks. After that, she took a deep breath, and left.

In the amphitheater a strange person named Nox Invictus joined team RWBY, despite Weiss's distrust of him.


	2. Bumblee bee

Yang watched Nox carefully as they walked. He was silent for the most part, wore his hood up and covered his face. Yang thought about him joining the team when the rounded the corner on the trail that wraps around Beacon.

"Hey, Nox," she said. "Come here." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him behind tall shrubs, hiding them from view. They branches of the shrub caught Nox's hood and brought it down. Suddenly, Yang stopped and turned back on Nox with a lustful grin on her face. Nox, no understanding what was happening ask,

"Where are we? Why did you bring me back here Yang?" Yang's smile widened. She took a step closer.

"Because," she said, pushing Nox's back against the wall. "I wanted to take a look at you." Nox looked confused. Yang got close. She pressed her breast against his chest and moved slowly upwards. Yang whispered in his ear as she slowly moved her hand onto his crotch. "You are going to be spending a lot of time here, with our team, with me. We might decide we want to… have you." She began to rub his penis on the outside of his pants. She undid the button on his pants and slowly slipped her hand in. She traced a finger from the head down, slowly until she got to his balls. She grabbed them, not tightly, but enough to make Nox shudder a little. He looked down into Yang's eyes as she held him captive. Then all of the sudden she let go and drew out her hand.

"I'll let you know what we decide," She said as she began to walk away. Nox looked up at the sky and said,

"What the heck is going on with this school?"

Later on, Yang had convinced Blake to help her train by being in a sparring match with her. Yang wore a yellow sports bra that held her chest tight. It was difficult trying to fight with large boobs like hers, but she found clothing the held them in place. And if it worked in her advantage against certain male enemy's, all the better. She also wore black, tight fitting training shorts. Blake in the opposite corner of the arena, wore similar clothing, except all black with two dark purple stripes going down the side.

The whole training area was deserted. Blake and Yang happened to share free periods right now so they had almost an hour to spare. Yang put on her boxing glove and grinned while Blake felt a little uncomfortable with them.

"Yang," she said timidly. "This kind of fighting is… a little different than what I am used to." Yang gave her a reassuring look.

"Boxing doesn't have to be so different. The key is to stay light on your feet." Yang demonstrated by bouncing back and forth on her toes, her gloves at the ready. "You don't have to give heavy strikes like mine. If you're fast enough, you can deal light strikes and run laps around me. Isn't that how you like to fight?" Blake frown and lifted her gloves.

"I guess."

"Alright then," Yang said excitedly. "Let's do this!" Yang pounded her gloved fist together and stepped toward the middle of the ring. Blake lifted her gloves and went to join her.

Blake started bouncing on her toes like she saw Yang doing. Once she felt like she was about ready, Yang threw the first punch.

A mean right hook. Blake bent to dodge it, but Yang threw an uppercut with her left fist. Blake skillfully dodged this, while throwing a half heart punch to Yang's gut. While it wasn't hard it caught Yang off guard. Blake danced to Yang's left, noting she likes to lead with her right. Blake threw a straight forward punch towards Yang's head. Yang brought her left arm up at a ninety-degree angle and deflected the blow. She turned and threw another right hook at Blake leaned backward and grabbed her arm. In a moment, Blake flipped Yang over and laid her on the mat. Blake danced backward as Yang moved to her feet.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play," Yang said, brushing herself off, although she didn't need to. Yang unleashed her strength out on Blake. She dashed forward and let out a fury of blows, one following another. Blake darted around the attack. Ducking and dodging, landing a blow when she could. Yang land a gloved fist on Blake's left shoulder, sending her spinning. As she sprawled from the blow, Blake put out a hand the punch Yang across the face. Blake regained her balance as Yang was shocked by her hit. Suddenly, Blake changed tactics and fought Yang head on, throwing her off guard. She struck Yang in the chest, just above her right breast. Yang put a foot down to absorb the next blow. Blake punched yang across the face with a left hook. Yang took the moment she was being hit to deal an uppercut into Blake's gut. Blake was winded, which gave Yang the chance to come back up and punch her again. Blake was dazed with the next blow but tried to attack back. She threw a sloppy punch toward Yang but lost her balance. Yang was going in for a hit when Blake fell on top of her.

Slowly Blake's vision clear and she began to see the scene. Yang was flat on the ground and Blake was lying on top for her. Blake got up just a little, and was above Yang's body, still over top of her. Yang looked up at Blake and blushed a little.

"You fight well," Yang said. "I wasn't expecting you to be so good." With a slight movement, Blake's hair fell down like a curtain cutting out the rest of the world.

"I would say the same," Blake responded she was beginning to blush herself. "But I could only expect that kind of expertise with you." Yang stared into her eye for a few seconds letting tension rise in the air. Then, she raised a hand up and gently put it on Blake's waist. She moved her head up a little closer to Blake's as she pulled her closer. Blake resisted for a moment but gave in. She moved her head down and closed her eyes. Their lips met and moved with each other. Yang closed her eyes as the kissed, she moved her hand around her waist and onto her back. She pulled Blake's body against hers. She felt her smooth skin and clothing rubbing against her. Blake right had begun to move up Yang's arm. She prodded under the sports bra with her fingertips. Slowly, she moved her hand over Yang's breast. During all this, they never stopped kissing. Yang moved her right hand up Blake's back to hold her tighter. With her other hand, she worked it down in between Blake's legs. Finally, Blake broke apart from Yang's kiss. She pulled the training bra up and let Yang's breasts bounce back to their natural shape. Blake fondled the left breast as she moved down and kissed the right's nipple. Blake began to suck on it as she gave a light pinch to the other. Yang let out a moan of pleasure. Blake did it again and then looked up at Yang's face. Her eyes were closed as she bathed in the pleasure. Slowly, Blake began to kiss down Yang's stomach. Yang watched as she moved farther down her midriff. When Blake reached the edge of Yang's training shorts, she stopped and grabbed the shorts with both hands. Yang cooperated with her, letting her take her shorts off. Underneath were a pair of wet yellow panties. Blake began to rub the outside of them and looked up at Yang with a smile. Yang sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to stop rubbing her panties. Yang pulled Blake into another kiss.

"Let me help you with that," Yang said as she grabbed Blake's sports bra. Yang slid it over Blake's head and immediately dived down towards her breasts. She sucked on her nipple once and then expertly slid behind Blake. Quickly, she pulled off her training bra the rest of the way and got back to Blake. She playful fondled her breast with her left hand while she slid a hand down into her training shorts. Yang reached down and gently rubbed the wet lips of Blake's vagina. Blake moaned softly in anticipation. Unexpectedly, Yang pinched Blake's nipple as she slid a finger into her vagina. Blake's back arched and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. She felt Yang's finger slide back and forth tickling her perfectly, and moaned again. When she relaxed and she turned her head to the left to see Yang's kind face. She pulled her into another kiss. After a moment when Blake broke out of the kiss she turned around and stood up. She pulled off her remain clothing. Yang did the same staying on the ground. She looked up at Blake, now fully nude. Her breast were perfect for her figure, as her natural beauty existed in all her curves.

Blake pressed Yang flat onto the floor. She got on top of Yang again, this time with her back facing Yang. She bent low, kissing Yang's drenched vagina. Blake gasped when she felt Yang's tongue penetrate her. Blake put her head down and began to play with Yang's using her tongue. Yang moved boldly tasting every inch of her and licking hard against her. Blake dance all around, tickling all the right spots. Yang's hands reached up and gripped Blake by her hips, holding them in a hugging fashion. Blake's own hand stretched out and gripped Yang's ankles. Blake began to lick Yang's clitoris. At the same time, Yang found Blake's sweet spot and began to lick it obsessively. Blake had to stop and moan as Yang stimulated her intensely. Blake let out a gasp as she began to cum. Yang didn't stop as Blake began to spill juices out over her. Blake moaned loudly as she came. When she finally stopped, Yang broke apart and began to lick the juice around her up.

Yang rolled over and smiled at Blake as she was sitting up. Yang crawled forward on her hands and knees. She placed a hand on Blake's shoulder and leaned her backward. Yang almost sat on Blake's face as she thrusted her hips towards her. Blake went back to playing with her clitoris as Yang sat up and made noises with the pleasure. She closed her eyes and let out a moan. She stabilized herself with her left hand while she played with breast with her right. Blake penetrated deeper in her vagina making Yang call out. Suddenly, Blake hit just the right spot at just the right moment. Yang gasped and pinched her nipple. She sprayed her sweet juices into Blake's mouth, who happily tasted them. Yang climbed off of Blake and nestled down next to her. She was a little short of breath from her gasping and moaning. They lightly kissed and broke apart. Yang easily played with Blake's breast while maintaining eye contact. Blake continued to rub Yang's vagina as they laid there.

"This was fun," Blake said. "We should do this every time we have a free period together." Yang chuckled and kissed her again.

"You think too small Blake. We have the whole school to have fun with, and all semester to do it."

"I suppose you're right, we have they school at our fingertips. Although I find yours to be quite skilled." Yang laughed and looked around at the clock.

"Well we have ten minutes before class ends, we better get dressed." Yang stood up and stretched. Blake smiled as she grabbed her clothing.


	3. Arkos

Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all sat around a table in the most secluded part in the library. They spoke in hushed voices and fell silent whenever someone passed by.

"We can't keep sharing it every night," Weiss said, referring to the green dildo hidden back in their dorm room.

"I agree," Blake whispered, "but what else are we going to do? We certainly can't keep trying to sleep while someone else in the room the moaning." She was oddly logical about it. Yang brought out a piece of paper and said,

"We are surrounded by guys all day. It wouldn't be hard to convince them to help us out." Ruby stared at her sister.

"Are you saying we should just grab a guy and use him?" Yang giggled softly.

"No, I mean it isn't like he wouldn't enjoy it. Let me make a list, here. There is Ren, Jaune, Fox, Cardin-"

"I'd rather have Zwei." Blake interrupted dryly.

"Should I add him?" Blake shot Yang a deadly glare as she went to cross out Cardin's name. "Then there is Nox." Then looked at each other awkwardly, but said nothing. Yang looked at them each, trying to hide her blush with boldness. "Well? What do you guys think."

"It's not that we're against the idea…" Blake said slowly.

"It's just we don't know who would be best." Weiss finished. Yang looked between them and said,

"Then we have to test them." Shocked expressions went across their faces. They looked at each other. Ruby and Weiss were blushing violently. Blake blushed a little, but keep her composure. Yang looked at everyone and sighed.

"I guess I'll start with Nox. We come back at the end of the month and decide. Sound good?" They looked across the table at one another, and nodded,

Pyrrha knocked Jaune on the ground. Jaune moved to get up, but he felt so weak he fell back down. It was night time and they were training on the roof of the school. Pyrrha looked down and Jaune and said,

"Are you already giving up? We just started."

"I'm sorry Pyrrha." Jaune moaned. "I am just too tired," Pyrrha smirked.

"Well, rest for a moment, then we can get back to it." Jaune had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice it when Pyrrha reached up and took off her top. "Hey, Jaune." Pyrrha said playfully. Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha's top half completely nude. He blushed as he clearly saw her breasts. Pyrrha grabbed the edges of her skirt and bent down to take them off. Her boobs swayed as she moved. Panicking, Jaune tried to move backwards, but Pyrrha grabbed him. Starting low she worked her way up his pant leg, running her hand along the inside. When she reached his crotch area and began to feel him getting hard. Slowly she unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal a pair of black boxers with a large bulge. She locked eyes with Jaune as she rubbed his crotch. When she felt the defined she of his cock and pulled back his trousers. His penis bounced forward and hit her face. She laughed for a moment and began to stroke it. She kissed the tip and then began to like right underneath the head. Jaune moaned as she went to work on him. She giggled as she stroked his penis and kissed the tip. Slowly she enveloped the tip with her shining lips. She moved down the shaft until she hit the base. She moved back up and came off with satisfying 'pop'. She took a moment and looked at Jaune as she stroked his penis next to her face. She went back and put in her mouth. She moved up and down feeling Jaune's dick hit the back of her throat. She came off again and began to rub his cock rather fast. She felt him twitch and immediately let go. She licked up the bottom of his dick slowly before swallowing again. Pyrrha slid up and down, occasionally making eye contact with Jaune. She felt him twitch and she pushed down and felt him hit the back her throat. She Jaune moaned as he came. Pyrrha felt the hot liquid spurt in the back her throat. When he had finished, she slowly moved off, letting go with a pop. She rubbed a bit of her chin and smiled at Jaune.

"Was that enough of a break?" She asked.


End file.
